


Con sangre en sus manos

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Su compañero tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, respiraba con anormalidad, y cuando los ojos de Eren bajaron para comprobar a qué se debía se sorprendió con lo que vio: Berthold estaba arrodillado en el suelo metiéndose dentro de la boca el pene de su amigo.Berthold x Eren( Ligero o implícitos -no tan implícitos- Eren/Levi, Reiner/Berthold).





	Con sangre en sus manos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/gifts).

> **Disclaimer**: _Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece. Soy Hajime Isayama escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie_. Desde ya que SNK no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Isayama.
> 
> **Advertencias**: Ligero o implícitos -no tan implícitos- Eren/Levi, Reiner/Berthold.
> 
> **Extensión**: 6400 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Prompt**: 16. Oral.
> 
> **Nota**: Cuando pregunté en mi página de Facebook sobre las parejas que les gustaría que escribiera, nadie me propuso esta y quería, realmente QUERÍA, hacer un Berthold/Eren. Culpemos al kinktober :p Muchas gracias de antemano por pasarse a leer este fic.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks._

(raise your glass, Pink)

El sargento sabía ser duro con él cuando se lo proponía. A veces y sin intenciones, incluso llegaba a ser cruel. Eren caminaba por los pasillos, ya entrada la noche, algo cabizbajo, maldiciendo su mal tino. Solo había querido llevarle un té, solo había querido… estar un rato con él.

La oscuridad del castillo era parcial en algunos sectores donde los candiles permanecían encendidos toda la noche. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, ahora que se había ganado la confianza de la mayoría, y aún más relevante la de Levi, tenía piedra libre para escabullirse de su prisión; aunque la mazmorra seguía y seguiría siendo el lugar donde más tiempo permanecería cuando no había entrenamiento.

Fue en busca de un poco de agua, como si beberla pudiera borrar de alguna manera la zozobra y vergüenza que sentía en partes iguales, pero cuando quiso entrar a la cocina percibió que allí había alguien.

A veces los reclutas tenían por mala costumbre usar de nido de amor algunos lugares de uso común. Eren pensó en entrar de malos modos y reprochar tal actitud, ¡se suponía que eran soldados! Pero cuando vio a Reiner sentado en la tarima con esa expresión en la cara, no pudo más que abrir la puerta con sigilo y quedarse callado.

Su compañero tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, respiraba con anormalidad, y cuando los ojos de Eren bajaron para comprobar a qué se debía se sorprendió con lo que vio: Berthold estaba arrodillado en el suelo metiéndose dentro de la boca el pene de su amigo.

Eren quedó en un estado semi catatónico, no era común encontrarse con esa clase de escenas, por lo general pescaba a sus compañeros besuqueándose y no más, pero era la primera vez que podía presenciar un acto claramente sexual. En su inocencia creía que era el único allí que ya había sido corrompido a tan temprana edad.

La curiosidad pudo más y se quedó en el lugar, observando el empeño que ponía Berthold para tragar hasta el fondo de la garganta ese pene colosal. Lo era, no porque Eren hubiera visto muchos penes aparte del suyo y del sargento, pero sabía distinguir lo grande de lo pequeño. Eso te lo enseñan de niño con formas geométricas que uno debía acomodar en tarimas de madera.

Berthold estaba tomándose muy en serio su labor, porque parecía no necesitar respirar, incluso había incrementado el ritmo en el preciso instante que Reiner lo tomó de la cabellera como si buscara evitar un distanciamiento.

Reiner soltó un quejido ronco y liberó a su amigo. Berthold se quitó del lugar babeando, quizás semen. A esa distancia y en la penumbra Eren no lo podía precisar. No obstante, nada de eso le llamó tanto la atención como lo que siguió a continuación. Sin mediar palabras y sin darle tiempo a Berthold de levantarse del suelo, Reiner le propinó una trompada a su amigo que a Eren le hizo rechinar los dientes. Sabía que ese mastodonte pegaba fuerte, lo había vivido en carne propia durante los entrenamientos diarios.

Se alejó de la puerta con cuidado, dando pasos hacia atrás, y se marchó a dormir olvidando el vaso con agua. Poco le importaba después de lo que había visto. Siempre había creído que esos dos eran unidos, pero jamás supuso que a ese nivel.

**(…)**

Era bien sabido que Eren tenía un tornillo medio zafado por el asunto de los titanes, y que siempre tendía a decir lo que pensaba, aunque su pensamiento no fuera vox populi. La gente solía verlo como a un monstruo y quizás por eso esa mañana decidió acercarse a Berthold. Este estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa, junto a Reiner como siempre. Lo estudió con cuidado, notando que la marca bajo su ojo era apenas un moretón.

—Come, Eren —instó Mikasa al verlo perdido.

El chico acató la orden, no porque se lo hubiera dicho Mikasa, no era su madre por mucho que esta se empeñara en ocupar ese rol, pero si no desayunaba se quedaría hambriento todo el día. Los horarios se cumplían a rajatabla y a las ocho en punto tocaba iniciar las tareas diarias antes de los entrenamientos de rutina.

Todavía faltaban dos semanas para salir al exterior, mientras tanto debían estudiar un mapa que todos podían dibujar con los ojos cerrados y practicar con el equipo de maniobras, sin dejar de lado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A Eren le gustaba pelear, también eso era sabido, pero lo que más odiaba era la rutina de las mañanas: acomodar los establos, darle de comer a los caballos, limpiar sus cubículos, y cuando a Levi le daba una crisis, incluso limpiar todo el puto castillo como si allí viviera el rey.

Lo bueno de esa tarea que odiaba es que podía estar más cerca de Berthold y estudiarlo. Una parte de él necesitaba hacerlo, como si buscara desentrañar algún misterio o quizás sentirse menos monstruo de lo que usualmente solía sentirse; lo que fuera, ya en el establo vio a su compañero cargando heno para depositarlo a sus pies mientras él limpiaba, quitando el viejo para cambiarlo por el nuevo que Berthold en silencio le traía.

—¿Estás bien? —A Eren le costó un montón soltar esa frase, su voz sonó como fuera de lugar y hasta tuvo la impresión de haber dicho algo horrible cuando Berthold lo miró extrañado. No había roto nada y no era pecado preguntar por el bienestar de los demás.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —Berthold dejó el heno, se rascó la mejilla y miró hacia los lados, como si quisiera comprobar que Eren le estaba haciendo esa pregunta a él y no a otro compañero; pero en ese momento allí estaban ellos dos solos.

Eren, en respuesta, levantó la mano y tocó con la yema del dedo índice el pequeño moretón que Berthold tenía en la mejilla bajo el ojo izquierdo. El chico soltó un quejido de dolor y Eren se disculpó.

—No es nada… solo me choqué con una puerta —mintió Berthold simulando prestarle más atención al heno.

—Suenas como esas mujeres que son golpeadas e inventan excusas para cubrir a sus maridos. —Y sí, Eren no sabía estarse callado. Le molestaba, no tanto que mintiera, sino que cubriera, sin ninguna necesidad, a Reiner—. No entiendo por qué te golpeó.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —Volvió a repetir. Berthold solía ser un chico nervioso, pero en ese momento crucial hablar de ese tema con su compañero lo ponía al borde de una crisis y no podía hablar con fluidez. Buscó la manera de salir de esa horrible encrucijada, pero su compañero no le daba ninguna abertura por la cual escapar.

—Los vi. Ayer a la noche. —Eren miró hacia un lado, algo cohibido por confesar que era un fisgón.

—N-No sé de qué me hablas. Traeré más heno.

—Tranquilo —dijo al ver que el terror se había apoderado del otro—, no diré nada. Solo quiero saber por qué te golpeó.

—Ya va a sanar. —Oh, vaya que sí. De hecho, la herida había sido tan feroz que hasta sangre le había salido, pero por sus genes de titán este apenas era un recordatorio por la mañana. Y Berthold estaba seguro de que para cuando llegara la hora de dormir ni el moretón quedaría.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. —Eren era terco cuando se lo proponía.

—Son… asuntos nuestros. —Respirar con normalidad le costaba, incluso más levantar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al otro muchacho, ¿los había visto? ¿En verdad? Qué horror si Reiner se llegaba a enterar.

—No deberías dejar que te pegue —aseveró—, devuélveselo. —Hizo el gesto con el brazo de un golpe, gesto que le arrancó una tímida sonrisa al otro.

—No puedo. —No podía, tampoco, explicarle a Eren que Reiner era otro de los que tenían un tornillo zafado (o varios en su caso).

—Si es tu pareja…

—A mí me gusta Annie —dijo con energía, como si la suposición de que él fuera algo más que un amigo de Reiner lo horrorizara. Eren le regaló, en cambio, un suspiro hondo de resignación.

—Sí, claro, a mí también me gusta Annie. Como a la gran mayoría —dijo con ironía.

—D-De verdad.

—No hace falta que me mientas a mí. —Justo a él, quien andaba pecando con quien no debía.

—Solo somos amigos —aclaró más relajado, podía ver que en verdad Eren no lo juzgaba y eso le permitía ser sincero. A decir verdad, no tenía a nadie allí con quien hablar del tema y poder hacerlo era un alivio.

—Los amigos no andan haciendo eso —apuntaló Eren, ahora sintiéndose incómodo él—, pero te entiendo. Ayer yo estaba dando vueltas por el castillo, no es que quise espiarlos —aclaró, como si buscara limpiar su imagen, porque no era esa clase de pervertido mirón.

—¿Me entiendes? —Esa frase lo sacó de esquemas. Lo positivo, y hasta Eren podía verlo, era que Berthold lucía más relajado—. ¿Tú… con Armin?

—No, no, no —negó rotundamente, asqueado ante esa idea, no porque Armin le resultara un chico desagradable, es que era como su hermano; pensar en eso, en andar haciendo esas cosas de adultos con Armin le hizo sentir que cometía incesto—. Ayer estaba deambulando porque el sargento me echó, literal y metafóricamente, de una patada de su cuarto. —Había cierta bronca impresa en esas palabras, pero también tristeza.

—No me digas que…

—Sí, y te pido discreción al respecto —suspiró agobiado—, el sargento podría verse en serios problemas si se enteran que él está involucrado de alguna manera con un subordinado, y para colmo menor de edad.

—Es un pacto entonces. —Sonrió con cierto consuelo.

Comprendía que Eren no tenía ninguna necesidad de revelarle tamaño secreto, pero que quizás lo hacía por las mismas razones que él: la necesidad de tener con quien charlar del tema. No era un asunto para ir contándolo, así como así, y algunas cuestiones se les escabullían de las manos por ser demasiado jóvenes.

Era tan complicado el amor, y más a su edad, e incluso mucho peor en el mundo que vivían dominado por titanes. Había cierto consuelo en ambos, en eso de ser confidentes uno del otro. A tal punto que esa noche se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en ese mismo lugar a seguir platicando.

Nunca lo habían hecho, es decir, eran compañeros y se llevaban bien, pero pocas eran las oportunidades que habían cruzado más de dos palabras que no involucrase titanes y en cambio versaran sobre otros asuntos, igual de delicados.

En ese momento no tenían tiempo para seguir platicando del asunto con sus amigos molestándolos alrededor, pidiéndoles que dejaran de cuchichear entre ellos para terminar con la tarea o estarían todo el santo día metidos dentro de los establos. Y todos odiaban los establos porque olían fatal.

**(…)**

Esa noche en particular parecía que ninguno de los dos quería irse a dormir; se regalaban miradas cortas, que duraban un suspiro; en ellas iban impresas todas las necesidades que los acuciaban, por ser muchachos y ser soldados.

Las luces de la sala común se apagaron y Eren, en lugar de ocupar su lugar en la mazmorra, se escabulló con un candil rumbo al establo. Se suponía que ese era el punto de reunión y esperaba, realmente esperaba, que Berthold tuviera el coraje suficiente para aparecerse.

Estaba nervioso, sabía que salirse en medio de la noche de su prisión podía ser considerado como una insubordinación, y no quería tener más problemas como el sargento. Lo peor, que el tiempo pasaba y Berthold no aparecía.

Al final acabó por darse por vencido, pero cuando se levantó del suelo notó que los caballos se inquietaban; alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del establo y por un momento temió que fuera Levi, alertado por su ausencia.

Por fortuna no se trataba de ningún superior; gracias al dios de las murallas, allí estaba Berthold, con una cara épica, mitad desconcierto, mitad vergüenza. Eren, sentado a lo indio, lo llamó palmeando el espacio a su lado.

Berthold se acomodó sobre el heno preguntándose qué era lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo allí, acatando los deseos de Eren por charlar mejor y más cómodamente de noche, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo.

Fue extremadamente incómodo al principio, porque Berthold no era un muchacho dado a la palabra y Eren acabó cuestionándose lo mismo que él en su interior. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero la necesidad de conocerse mejor era más fuerte que la vergüenza y los prejuicios.

—Si el sargento descubre que me salí del calabozo…

—Entonces será mejor que vuelvas o te meterás en problemas —dijo Berthold, deseando realmente que el muchacho no se marchara. En efecto, Eren se encogió de hombros como si le importara muy poco.

—A veces se pone irascible conmigo sin ningún motivo, así que no me preocupa para nada que se moleste. —Había cierto deje de desprecio o dolor en sus palabras—. El otro día se enojó porque nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama. Como si fuera mi culpa que él sea mi superior y yo menor de edad. A veces no lo entiendo.

—¿D-Desde cuándo? —A Berthold le costó un mundo y medio preguntar aquello, pero ya no se sentía tan monstruo, y si lo era, ahora había hallado a un par que lo comprendía.

—¿Desde cuándo le hago _favores_? —Eren suspiró y se echó, desganado, hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el montículo de heno—. Prácticamente desde que quedé bajo su custodia.

—Vaya…

—Pero no fue todo de golpe. —Eren no sabía cómo explicarse; notó que su compañero se ubicaba mejor a su lado, mirando ambos el techo del establo como si allí hubiera estrellas o algo más interesante para ver que solo madera enmohecida—. Al principio él… no quería problemas. Pero no me costó mucho convencerlo —rio quedamente, a lo que Berthold lo acompañó, solo porque Eren tenía una de las risas más bonitas que había oído en su vida. Le agradaba la gente que sonreía, a él le costaba hacerlo con naturalidad. Incluso después del atentado, era más difícil ser feliz sabiendo quién era y lo que había hecho.

—Pensé que en tu cabeza solo había espacio para matar titanes y nada más —murmuró Berthold, un poco acongojado por no poder ser tan franco con Eren, como este lo estaba siendo con él.

—Yo también, pero… las cosas se dieron sin que yo… sin que… —Eren no sabía ponerlo en palabras—. Al principio solo me gustaba estar cerca de él, hasta incluso el hecho de que me vigilara. Un buen día, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba besándolo.

—Hay que vivir la vida. Esta es corta. —Hubo cierta revelación en esa verdad soltada. Ellos como titanes tenían los años contados; pero claro que eso Eren no lo sabía.

—Bueno, ahora tú —dijo con cierta malicia y algo de gracia—. Ya te conté bastante de mi secreto macabro. Es tu turno de soltar la lengua.

—No sé qué quieres que te cuente. —Hubo un instante de silencio reflexivo, Berthold trataba de conciliarse con las palabras y aún más con Reiner—. Ahora solo tengo a Reiner, y Reiner me tiene a mí.

—Eso no es cierto. —Eren se molestó un poco por esa observación, no estaba al tanto de todo lo que habían atravesado esos dos, pero de algo estaba seguro—: aunque Mikasa y Armin sean personas muy importantes para mí, aquí también hay otras personas que me interesan.

—A Reiner le cuesta…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Hacer amigos? Esa no te la creo, si es el más popular aquí adentro.

—No —jugó nervioso con una de las tiras de su camisola—, no me refiero a eso.

—Explícate entonces —exigió un poco molesto por lo lacónico que era el otro.

—Bueno, es que… —Y sabía que no podía, no podía ser sincero del todo con quien en teoría Reiner aseguraba que era un enemigo o que muy pronto lo sería—. A Reiner no le gustan esas cosas… las que viste en la cocina.

—Pues —farfulló llevándole la contraria— yo le vi la cara y la estaba pasando muy bien.

Berthold estalló en carcajadas, un poco avergonzado por la manera suelta de mencionar el tema y otro tanto por la veracidad. Eren acompañó esas risas, maravillado de haberlo logrado. No recordaba haber visto a Berthold riendo de manera tan suelta.

—A él no le gusta que hablemos del tema. Se enoja —explicó cuando pudo contenerse—; pero creo que en el fondo está celoso de Annie y que teme perderme de alguna manera. Aunque yo le he dejado bien en claro un millón de veces que el lazo que tenemos nosotros dos es uno único que no va a romperse, pase lo que pase.

—Vaya que es complicado Reiner.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto. —De golpe se encontraban riendo de nuevo, como dos tontos borrachos.

—¿Te obliga? —La pregunta de Eren fue letal y quebró ese clima de complicidad y relajación que tanto les había costado lograr.

—Al principio. La primera vez —confesó con pudor—, pero yo lo hago porque quiero. Es mi amigo y lo estimo mucho.

—Tonteras. —Eren suspiró, seguía sin entender un ápice la extraña relación que tenían esos dos, pero él no era quién para reprocharlo si estaba teniendo su propia relación extraña con un superior.

—¿Tú qué haces con el sargento? —Fue el turno de Berthold de poner incómodo al otro—. Yo no he pasado la barrera. Más de eso que viste, no hago.

—Pues… aparte de putearnos cuando estamos solos —dijo Eren—, creo que podría decir que todo.

—¿Todo? —consultó asombrado, a lo que Eren asintió sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—No sé cómo pasó, solo sé que fue rápido, y que pasó —dijo, sin dar detalles. Le daba pena hacerlo.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos quería irse a dormir, por lo visto la necesidad de permanecer juntos hablando de temas profundos y banales, era más fuerte que el sentido común. Y como fue de preverse acabaron por quedarse dormidos.

Así los encontró Jean la mañana siguiente cuando le tocó abrir el establo que, por cierto, ya estaba abierto. Vio a Eren dormitando sobre el pecho de Berthold y a este en una de sus posiciones raras, pero sin soltar al chico que tenía entre los brazos.

El rumor se expandió como la pólvora; aunque Eren quiso tratar de escapar de la furia de su sargento, supo que no tenía cómo, ni tampoco pretextos válidos. Se lo cruzó en el pasillo y lo notó de hondo mal humor. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a desayunar, lo llamó a la oficina del comandante, oportunamente vacía.

—Ven conmigo, mocoso —dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Está a punto de terminar la hora del desayuno.

—¡El señorito quiere desayunar! —exclamó Levi de manera fatal, y Eren comprendió de inmediato que lo mejor sería hacerle caso si pretendía que la reprimenda fuera menos severa de lo que le aguardaba.

Entró al despacho, siempre pulcro, y esperó por el reto, pero Levi se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para abrir la boca. Acomodó la espalda contra el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con dureza.

—No es tan relevante, para mí, el detalle de que ande de puto con uno de sus compañeros.

—Déjeme que le explique, no es lo que están diciendo —se apresuró a decir Eren, lamentando las conjeturas erróneas—, nos quedamos dormidos, pero no hicimos nada de lo que…

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que haga o deje de hacer con un compañero! —Oh, sí, Levi estaba de un humor intratable. Ese día, Eren lo vaticinaba, le tocaría limpiar la letrina de todos los baños.

—Lo siento —murmuró con una mirada gélida.

—Lo que más me fastidia, reitero, no es el detalle de que ande con un compañero jugando al novio por los establos —aclaró de nuevo, para dejar ese punto zanjado, más a sí mismo que a Eren—. Tu lugar es en las mazmorras y pasaste toda la puta noche afuera, Eren.

—Lo siento mucho, señor.

—Es evidente que te importa una mierda que a mí me encierren en un calabozo y a ti te tiren como un perro a los de la policía militar.

—No es eso.

—Entonces que sea la última vez que pasa la noche afuera —espetó caminando hacia la puerta—. ¿Está claro, soldado?

—Clarísimo como el agua —balbuceó dolido, pero plantando un gesto adusto como si ante él no estuviera el mítico Levi y en cambio fuera un titán.

Una parte de él, esa tan tierna, esperaba celos por parte de su superior, pero, aunque Levi lo estaba y a niveles ridículos -tanto que quería golpearse a sí mismo- Eren solo interpretó la reprimenda como un simple enojo por su desacato a las reglas.

Levi se fue dando un sonoro portazo que por poco rompe la puerta; Eren se marchó para ir a desayunar antes de que se hiciera la hora de comenzar a trabajar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**(…)**

Cuando Levi estaba de mal humor, y cuando también estaba de muy buen humor, hacía limpiar todo el castillo a los soldados hasta dejarlo reluciente. Eren agradeció enormemente que ni Mikasa ni Armin mencionaran algo al respecto del asunto penoso del establo.

Una parte de él le urgía explicar que todo era un mal entendido, pero otra parte de él, más sensata, se decía que no había hecho nada malo y que no tenía por qué andar excusándose con la gente. Que les partiera un rayo.

No podía imaginar el estado de Berthold. Ya de por sí era un chico retraído, así que se lo imaginaba escondido en algún rincón, lejos de las miradas acusadoras y de los comentarios mal intencionados. No obstante, mientras se encontraba yendo para terminar de limpiar el segundo baño, logró verlo subido a una silla y tratando de alcanzar uno de los candelabros. Solían dejarles las tareas de altura precisamente a los más altos.

—Ey… —Lo llamó con cuidado, como si temiera que alguien pudiera verlo conversando con él. Qué estupidez—. Berthold…

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó adusto, sin dejar de limpiar las telas de araña, como si estuviera fastidiado de tenerlo al chico allí tratando de sonsacarle algo.

—¿Puedes bajar un segundo? —consultó Eren, a Berthold le tembló la mano e hizo un esfuerzo magnánimo por ignorarlo—. Por favor, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—N-No. —Esa pregunta fue suficiente para dejar de lado los pudores, lo que menos quería era que Eren creyera que estaba enojado con él—. ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

Cuando Berthold bajó lo hizo mirando el suelo, pero por su altura a Eren no le costó, en absoluto, ver la diminuta herida en el labio inferior. La cólera volvía a apoderarse de él y sentía ganas de convertirse en titán y matar a todos los charlatanes.

—¿Volvió a pegarte?

—¿De qué hablas? —lo miró, sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de esquivar lo que, sabía, sería una conversación inevitable. Al final suspiró y estrujó el trapo—. No es nada, ya se va a curar.

—¿Fue Reiner de nuevo?

—Él es muy posesivo a veces. —Berthold no sabía ni quería explicarle a Eren los motivos que su mejor amigo tenía para recelar el que se mostrara tan asequible a quién tenían que asesinar.

Los sentimientos nos hacen vulnerables, nos hacen dudar. Eso le había dicho Reiner, que lo mejor era estar apartados de Eren, para que las emociones no los confundieran, para que la camaradería creada entre ellos no fuera un impedimento para sus propósitos.

Berthold se sentía impotente, porque comprendía la molestia de Eren y él no podía, aunque quería, explicarle el meollo del asunto. Hacerlo sería dejarse expuesto, traicionar no solo a Reiner sino a toda la gente que había depositado las esperanzas en ellos.

—Ya me va a escuchar —espetó Eren con el ceño fruncido de enojo.

—¡Soldados! —la voz de Levi llegó a Eren como un balazo. Irguió la espalda, como soldado prestando respeto y ahogó un quejido de terror—. Dejen de hablar y sigan trabajando.

El tono duro del sargento no daba lugar a replicas, ni siquiera a contestar con un clásico “sí, señor”. Helados quedaron los dos, y de inmediato Berthold volvió a subir a la silla y Eren siguió su camino al siguiente baño.

**(…)**

Eren tenía en claro que estaba enojado, también lo que pensaba decirle a Reiner cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Lo malo es que allí, con tantos compañeros y tantos superiores con los ojos puestos en él, no había espacio para las confidencias.

Pudo encarar a Reiner por la tarde, luego del almuerzo, cuando les tocaba el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Este estaba junto a Berthold, cuchicheando por lo bajo como siempre, y de golpe Eren sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo —dijo Eren interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos. Vio la expresión de Berthold, primero de sorpresa, luego de insondable horror, era como si con la mirada le estuviera rogando que no hiciera eso. Reiner se paró, amenazante, y lo encaró, pero Eren no amedrentó—. Vuelves a pegarle y te daré la paliza de tu vida.

—Bien, me gustaría ver eso —lo desafió Reiner—. A ver si alguna vez me ganas.

Eren soltó un bufido de fastidio, pero pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Berthold, ya no lucía amilanado, en cambio parecía algo divertido con el pequeño altercado. Pronto, la voz del instructor de turno pidiendo que armen parejas fue como un grito de guerra.

Reiner tomó a Eren de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia la arena para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Zanjarían ese asunto de una buena vez. Lo gracioso es que sus compañeros, en vez de estar practicando entre sí, parecían estar bailando, más atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pronto la épica batalla que empezaron a tener Reiner y Eren acaparó incluso la atención de sus superiores. Por lo general no era nada difícil para el acorazado tumbar al otro, al contrario. Eren solía encontrarse en clara desventaja una y otra vez.

Pero esa ocasión fue diferente, era tanta la adrenalina y el deseo de darle una paliza, que Eren parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana, casi titánica. El que le tocó volar por los aires fue a Reiner; sin embargo, este no se quedó en el suelo a esperar la lluvia de golpes, se levantó rápidamente y frenó con los brazos la embestida violenta del otro.

Eren actuaba por impulso, estaba fuera de sí y poco le importaba la orden de alto de sus superiores. Solo un golpe, o quizás dos, quería darle a Reiner un poco de su veneno. Logró tumbarlo de espaldas luego de practicarle una llave que Annie, en sus tiempos de cadete, le había enseñado.

Reiner cayó al suelo y con Eren sentado sobre él, sacado como nunca, poco pudo hacer más que protegerse la cara. No obstante, Eren se las arregló para darle unas cuantas trompadas; pocas fueron las que dieron en el blanco, pero ni eso parecía ser suficiente para calmar esa bestia interior.

—¡Suficiente, soldado, ha ganado! ¡¿Qué más quiere?! —Le gritó el instructor tomándole el brazo que amenazaba con caer sobre el cuerpo del compañero.

Era la primera vez que Eren le ganaba tan contundentemente, cuerpo a cuerpo, a Reiner. Era la primera vez que este se había visto sobrepasado a ese nivel por el otro. A veces Eren solo necesitaba de una razón para ganar sus batallas. Y vaya que en esa ocasión la tenía.

Le dio cierto dolor ver a Berthold tratando de asistir a su amigo ensangrentado. Lo estaba levantando de suelo para llevarlo a un costado y, seguramente, limpiarle las heridas. Y Eren seguía creyendo firmemente que Reiner no lo merecía. No merecía que Berthold lo quisiera de la manera que lo hacía, no merecía tampoco ser curado por él. Todo era un absurdo.

—¡Ah, maldición! —Eren maldijo en voz alta, hacia el cielo y frente a todos, dejándolos atónitos. Quería seguir pegándole a Reiner, pero al final se marchó, sin importarle un carajo estar desobedeciendo órdenes.

Necesitaba aplacarse, por suerte el instructor pareció adivinar esa necesidad y lo dejó marchar; todos, incluido él, se habían dado cuenta que esa pelea habitual y de entrenamiento, había sido algo más para los involucrados. Una rencilla por razones que algunos tildaban de obvias.

A la hora de la cena no le resultó extraño que tanto Reiner como Berthold se sentaran en la mesa más lejana a la que estaba él. Eren frunció el ceño y tomando la hogaza de pan y su plato con sopa, se puso de pie.

—Eren, ya déjalo —suplicó Armin al adivinar las intenciones de su amigo, pero sabía que Eren era más testarudo que Mikasa, así que era un caso perdido estar rogándole que no se metiera en más problemas. Dentro de pocos días saldrían al exterior y eso era más crucial que andar peleando entre compañeros.

Eren se acomodó en una de las mesas más cercanas a las que estaban los otros dos y de golpe notó que no estaba solo. Mikasa y Armin habían decidido seguirlo, como si con eso fuera suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Comió, sin quitarle de la vista de encima a Berthold. En el momento que Reiner se paró para ir a llevar sus cubiertos a lavar, encontró la oportunidad que estaba esperando. No temió ni dudó, dejó la sopa insípida de lado y se sentó frente a él.

—Lo siento —soltó de una.

Berthold volvió a tener ese gesto timorato de mirar hacia los lados, como si buscara cerciorarse de que le estuviera hablando a él. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan inoportuno Eren? Todavía había compañeros en la sala dando vueltas.

Algo cohibido, sin haber terminado su sopa, se puso de pie con la clara intención de ir a llevar los trastos a lavar o de escapar del momento bochornoso que le estaba haciendo vivir Eren. Este lo siguió, incapaz de dar el brazo a torcer.

Cuando Berthold giró para increparle de malos modos su actitud vio un gesto en Eren que nunca le había visto. Lucía afligido, como arrepentido de algo. Era evidente que necesitaba hablar de ese tema.

—Déjalo, Eren.

—Perdóname, por favor —rogó con espontaneidad.

—No sé qué tengo que perdonarte. —Y fue sincero. Se sentía más relajado, porque en ese pasillo que conectaba la cocina con la sala no había compañeros que pudieran verlos conversando, como si hablar fuera algún crimen.

—Por mi culpa —explicó Eren— ahora todos hablan estupideces.

—No me importa. —Decirle eso a Eren y, aún más relevante, decírselo a sí mismo, fue liberador—. De verdad, me da igual lo que la gente diga. —Y para reafirmar esas palabras, tal vez también para quitarle ese peso que evidentemente agobiaba a su amigo, se encorvó un poco para dejarle un fugaz y ruidoso beso en la mejilla, sonrisa cálida mediante.

Dejó a Eren allí, con más dudas que certezas, con más preguntas que al inicio. Este se tocó la cara, en donde Berthold le había dejado ese inocente beso que parecía expresar todo lo que su boca callaba.

**(…)**

Ese día les darían el nuevo uniforme a los aspirantes; era una manera cruel de enfrentar la realidad, porque tener en sus manos las capas de la legión simbolizaba que muy pronto saldrían a campo abierto.

Esa mañana, Berthold se encontró con Eren en uno de los pasillos del inmenso castillo, y hubiera seguido de largo luego de un protocolar saludo de no ser por una marca visible en el ojo del muchacho.

—¿Qué te pasó? —cuestionó Berthold, y Eren se tocó el ojo hinchado antes de responder en voz baja y con cierto resquemor.

—El sargento me pasó —respondió, para después suspirar y explicarse mejor ya sin tanta timidez—. Traté de besarlo.

Lejos de lo supuesto, Berthold lanzó una risilla algo apagada. Y antes de que el otro lo mal interpretara creyendo que le divertía verlo destrozado física y emocionalmente, procedió a explicarse.

—A Reiner tampoco le gusta que lo bese —se encogió de hombros, sin entender la lógica de su amigo—, dice que eso solo lo hacen los novios.

—Chuparse la verga también lo hacen los novios —remató Eren y por algún extraño motivo ambos empezaron a reír, primero quedamente, ya a lo último con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Perdón por reírme —dijo Berthold con algo de pena por hacerlo.

—No, está bien —se secó la lagrimilla, ahogando un quejido de dolor, había olvidado que ese era el ojo amoratado—. Necesitaba reírme así. Mañana… —dejó la frase colgando en el aire y el agobio fue tan palpable que Berthold tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero se limitó a pegar la frente con la de Eren.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Al día siguiente de recibir sus uniformes oficiales de la Legión, saldrían al campo en la expedición número cincuenta y siete.

—¿Tú… me ves como a un monstruo? —Eren se sintió confortado por esa cercanía, le gustaba tenerlo a Berthold tan cerca, le hacía bien.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Si me descontrolo, me matarán —explicó con escuetas palabras—. Levi me matará.

La manera informal en nombrar al sargento le dio la pauta de todas las cuestiones que abrumaban a su compañero, una de ellas que su verdugo acabara siendo alguien importante para él. Eren no había pedido nada de eso, no había pedido tener sentimientos por el sargento. Tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir afuera, con todas esas emociones bullendo en el interior de ambos.

Berthold quiso decirle que no, que no podía verlo como a un monstruo, aunque fuera un titán, hasta incluso se vio tentado en confesarle quién era él, a riesgo de echar todo a perder. Ambos eran monstruos, pero Berthold sabía que él era el peor. No era quién para juzgar a Eren.

No podía, Berthold no podía ser sincero con él y eso comenzaba a pesarle de manera absurda. Odiaba darle la razón a Reiner, pero fortalecer lazos en ese lugar era un error. Berthold no podía hacer nada por Eren, más que quedarse así, pegando su frente a la de él, en un contacto suave, pero a la vez íntimo. Se preguntaba si acaso tenía derecho a sentir esa paz en las circunstancias en la que se hallaba.

Cuando Berthold quiso darse cuenta, sus labios buscaban con timidez los de su compañero, en un intento fútil por aliviar los pesares de ambos. Eren no corrió la cara, ni cerró los ojos, por el contrario, le clavó la mirada y le rozó la boca con la suya.

En menos de un segundo se estaban besando, primero con timidez, como si descubrir al otro fuera un juego divertido y peligroso; pero al ganar más confianza en sí mismo, Berthold lo tomó de los hombros y hundió la lengua en la boca de Eren. Este lo recibió, deleitado por la agradable sensación, maravillado de que su compañero pudiera lograr eso en él, en su cuerpo y en su alma. Las heridas ya no escocían tanto.

De golpe, como si volvieran en sí de un largo trance, se separaron bruscamente. Berthold se secó los labios con la mano y giró en el sitio. Eren lo vio irse así, con ese paso rápido y su sempiterna cara de espanto. Era como si Berthold siempre estuviera sintiéndose culpable de algo.

**(…)**

El titán colosal llegó al punto de encuentro más tarde de lo previsto. Annie se lo reprochó, pero luego de dar las explicaciones pertinentes y de marcharse, ambos muchachos quedaron a solas. A solas con sus pensamientos y remordimientos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ya te dije que sí, Reiner —respondió fastidiado—. ¿Cuántas veces más me lo vas a preguntar?

—Las necesarias hasta que me convenzas de que no te arrepentirás a mitad de camino.

—No lo haré —aseguró—, después de haber llegado tan lejos, no sería capaz de echarlo a perder. Lo sabes.

—¿Vas a cuidarte?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —se rascó la mejilla, mirando hacia la nada—, eres tú el que a veces actúa como un héroe y te pones en peligro.

—Berthold —lo llamó para obligarlo a que lo mirase a los ojos, era la manera que tenía Reiner para saber si su amigo titubeaba o no—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —Y pensó que ahí iría de nuevo con el discurso lava cerebros de siempre. No estuvo tan errado.

—Por nada del mundo quiero perderte. —Aunque no lo confesara, tampoco quería sentirse solo en toda esa locura—. Así que mañana compórtate.

—Lo haré —le respondió con firmeza, sonriéndole apenas.

—Temo lo que pueda pasar a futuro —confesó y notó que Berthold se sentaba en el tronco, a su lado—; por eso te necesito cerca, como amigo y como aliado.

—Sabes que sí… —A veces las inseguridades de Reiner lo sobrepasaban— que nunca te dejaré solo, así que deja de taladrarme la cabeza con el asunto.

—Aquí estamos solos, eso tenlo siempre presente. —Le clavó una mirada sumamente adusta, era como si lo estuviera retando—. Eren…

—Eren no es tú —lo calló, antes de que saliera de vuelta con ese tema. Sin Annie en el medio tarde o temprano terminaban hablando del asunto—. Eren no es tú —reiteró, apoyando con cautela la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

—Somos guerreros, no soldados. —Reiner tomó una gran bocanada de aire sin romper la postura y sin cortar con el contacto tan íntimo. Estaba acostumbrado y en ese momento, más que nunca, necesitaba tenerlo a Berthold a su lado, de su lado.

Lo que Berthold no podía explicarle ni tampoco quería, eran todas las dudas que ahora lo corroían por dentro. Aunque no quisieran, habían formado lazos con sus compañeros. No sería tan fácil. Al menos para quien era el portador del titán colosal le resultaba imposible no sucumbir a su horror personal.

Lamentaba que Eren fuera poseedor del titán de ataque, lamentaba aún más que Reiner pudiera leerlo como a un libro abierto y viera en él esa vacilación; pero se consolaba con saber que aun los tenía a ellos dos. Que, pese a toda la sangre derramada y a la que iban a derramar, aún quedaba algo de humanidad en él. Eso lo había aprendido de quien menos lo esperaba y gracias a un beso.

Solo anhelaba que, si existía algo así como la vida después de la muerte, esta le diera una nueva oportunidad. La de conocer a Eren en otras circunstancias menos injustas, para quererlo como se lo merecía.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> No es, en absoluto, mi intención de dejarlos como a los malos (hablo de Levi y Reiner), podría hacerme la moralizante y separar delicadamente lo que es una relación tóxica de una que no lo es, pero en verdad hay que tomar en cuenta el estado emocional de los involucrados. Levi no la tiene fácil enamorándose de quien no se tiene que enamorar, y Reiner ya sabemos que tiene los patitos medio volados y con justa razón. Dicho esto, espero las piedras… ¡no, mentira! Las flores, quise decir las flores. Bah, ya estoy acostumbrada XD
> 
> 17 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
